


Short Requests

by Esdeem



Category: Multi-Fandom, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, short requests, writing requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeem/pseuds/Esdeem
Summary: A series of shorts, less than a thousand words each, based on requests in a variety of fandoms.
Relationships: Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Asuna/Lisbeth - Happy - Pink

It looked like her. Mostly.

The new avatar looked older, reflecting the two-plus years since she'd been trapped in her NerveGear. The digital version captured her face almost perfectly, the biggest differences being the pale blue hair and sapphire eyes. Lisbeth put a hand on her hip, the other cupping her chin, a focused look in her eyes.

“It feels like you're appraising me like a weapon in your shop,” Asuna said, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“You wanted an honest opinion, remember?” A few more seconds and Lisbeth cocked her head to one side. “It suits you.”

“You think so?”

“Yep.” An impish smile crossed Lisbeth's lips. Asuna's grimace meant she knew her friend well enough to recognize that as a warning. “Better than the cherry pink back in SAO.”

Asuna's cheeks turned a similar shade as she remembered the experiment. “Um, yeah. That sort of color looks way better on you.”

“Wow, scoring a compliment from the Vice Commander. I'm gonna have to mark the day.” But her smile softened as she took a step closer. “But... I'm really glad to have you back. I missed spending time together like this. After you didn't wake up with the rest of us, I...”

Asuna reached out and scooped Lisbeth's hand into her own. Strange, Lisbeth thought, how such a gentle touch could make her want to hold on forever. “I missed you too, Liz. The thought of seeing everyone again... seeing _you_... that's helped me push through on the worst days.”

“And now you gotta see me in this game  _and_ at school. Lucky you, huh?”

“Very lucky.”

“Look at you, getting all blushy and flustered again,” Lisbeth said, even though she was acutely aware of the heat in her own cheeks. “It's kinda cute.”

Kinda  _really_ cute, Lisbeth said to herself.

“H-Hey! You're teasing me now, aren't you?”

“Maybe. Just remember, you said you missed me.”

“Perhaps I'm starting to rethink that.”

“Uh huh.” Lisbeth took another step closer, all but closing the distance between them. “So, now that you're back... I seem to recall you wanted to tell me after you got back from that last boss battle. I've been wondering about that for six months. And then the game ended. And then...”

_And then._ And then Lisbeth awoke, the only thing on her mind finding Asuna. Seeing her still trapped in a virtual world, holding her hand with no response. Dealing with that horrible man. Protecting her. All the while, her heart aching to know what Asuna wanted to say at that moment when they stood near each other, both the virtual and the real world fading away. 

She needed to know, even if the truth might shatter her.

“Can you tell me now?”

“I had a lot of time to think about it, and everything that's happened since has only convinced me I was right.” She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath. “There's something I need to ask you.

“Yes?”

“Um.” Asuna paused, pressed the tips of her fingers together, unable to make eye contact. “After class tomorrow...”

“Yes?”

“Would you... like to get crepes with me?”

The question deflated Lisbeth. “...crepes. You were going to ask me if I wanted to get crepes with you.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I originally wanted to go to our favorite spot in Aincrad, but I thought it would be even better in the real world. You know. Just... the two of us.”

Lisbeth's eyes went wide as the real meaning of the question sank in. She leaned forward to catch one of Asuna's long sky blue locks between her fingers, twirling it lazily around her finger. It took every ounce of resolve she had to tease just a moment longer rather than scream yes.

“Miss Asuna Yuuki,” she said, “Are you asking me on a date?”

At first, Asuna could do nothing more than nod. “Y-Yes. That isn't a bad thing... is it?”

Lisbeth leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Asuna's cheek. She wished she could capture the perfect blend of surprise and delight on the Undine's face in a frame on her bedroom wall. It was adorable.

“Of course I'll go with you.” The impish smile returned. Lisbeth couldn't fight her nature forever. “As long as you're offering to pay, that is.”

“Liz!”

“It was just a joke. You realize I've had a massive crush on you almost since we first met, right?”

“Really?”

“Y'know, for a smart girl? You're painfully oblivious sometimes.” Lisbeth pulled her into a gentle hug. “But we'll work on that, Together.”

Asuna rested her head on Lisbeth's shoulder and rewarded her with a contented sigh before answering.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first in a series of stories, less than a thousand words each, based on requests I'm taking from readers. Long story short: I've got an extra half hour to kill at work before my shift starts, so I want to spend it doing short fiction pieces. And yes, you can feel free to make requests in the comments! Just ask for a character or pairing, a general mood for the piece and one extra detail, like a color, item or line of dialogue that has to be part of the story. 
> 
> For this one, I was given Asuna and Lisbeth, platonic or romantic, happy and pink. Given this seems to be something of a rare pair, I decided to go shippy, with a minor AU element where the relationship between Asuna and Lisbeth was headed into something beyond friendship. This was a lot of fun, especially since Liz can be such an evil goblin at times. I still think they’d be a pretty good match!


	2. Asuna/Yuuki - Soft - Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna takes a quiet moment of reflection to appreciate Yuuki's presence in her life.

Wind whipped through the tall grass that stretched out in front of them, rippling like an emerald colored sea. The sun inched toward the horizon in the distance, casting the whole area in golden light. An idyllic setting in every way, most of all in terms of the company Asuna was keeping. She let out a soft sigh and tugged her girlfriend closer to her. Yuuki responded by nuzzling against Asuna's neck with a contented sigh of her own.

Their fingers laced together and Asuna stroked Yuuki's long hair with her other hand. While they enjoyed quests with their friends, staring down powerful bosses and discovering hidden passages leading to untold treasure, she savored these moments the most. Just the two of them with no commitments, free to enjoy the beauty of their second home, this digital world.

And Asuna's attention was focused on the most beautiful thing within that world.

They rarely spoke in moments like these. Nor did they need words. They spoke through the gentle touch of their fingertips, the warmth of one another's embrace, the steady rhythm of the other's breathing. They felt safe enough to fall asleep in each other's arms and often did. Asuna treasured each moment. Alfheim allowed her to fly, but she never truly soared unless Yuuki was by her side.

As they sat together, Yuuki reached out and trailed a finger along one of Asuna's long ears, drawing a shudder from her. Asuna always reacted the same way, and Yuuki always giggled. That laughter had become Asuna's favorite sound in the world, every smile a treasure more precious than any she could find in the dungeons.

Months ago, she'd been sitting outside Yuuki's old home. They'd not gone inside, but both let the other in a way they hadn't with anyone else. Asuna remembered every word of that conversation. That Yuuki had told her the constant smile might have been a facade, they sometimes never reached below the surface. Asuna made a silent vow on that day that she'd try to help Yuuki find the same joy she brought to everyone else. She'd find a way to make those smiles resonate in Yuuki's heart.

Looking back on it, Asuna started to fall in love with her that very day. After all, she'd hidden behind a facade as well. She was desperate to only let the world see her at her strongest. The strong, bull-headed swordswoman. The Flash. The Demon Vice-Commander. The Berserk Healer. All names that let her hide her weakness. After all, who would like and respect her if she laid bare her emotional wounds?

Yet it only drew Yuuki closer. What began with that talk grew into conversations that lasted well into the night, with both of them laying their greatest secrets bare. And when, against all odds, Yuuki's condition began to improve, it filled Asuna with joy like nothing she'd ever known. Every day, she was thankful for the miracle of more time with the one she loved.

She said another silent thank you as she leaned down and planted a kiss atop Yuuki's head. Yuuki looked up, her eyes filled with a look of pure adoration, a smile too bright to be anything but genuine. Sometimes she didn't feel worthy of them. But she would fight every day to hold onto them all the same.

Yuuki rested her head on Asuna's shoulder again, arms wrapping tightly around her. Asuna didn't protest. Sure, they'd planned on attacking another dungeon to see how far they could get as a pair. But the monsters could wait a little longer.

After all, they'd already gotten further than anyone ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No surprise that I’d jump at the chance to write Asuna/Yuuki, but I gave myself the added challenge of trying to write this one without dialogue since I tend to rely on it quite a bit. I tried to capture that feeling of spending time in the company of someone you love, where the gentle, familiar contact takes the place of words. Hopefully I managed to pull it off.


End file.
